


Day 5: Escape

by mindifimoveincloser



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindifimoveincloser/pseuds/mindifimoveincloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt has some words of advice for a nerve-wracked Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Escape

**Author's Note:**

> For the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015

Kurt isn't sure what he wants to fix first: his crooked tie, the stubborn lock of hair falling out of the upward sweep, his drooping boutonniere, or the string of faux crystals crossing the torso of Rachel's dress, _for fuck's sake woman, do I have to do EVERYTHING??_

His indecision leaves him frozen in front of the three mirrors set up near the windows, ready to cry because of how much he still needs to straighten out, and he's supposed to be out there in _fifteen minutes, holy crap_ \-- 

He does scream, then, startling Brittany and Santana across the room where they're putting finishing touches on the flower baskets. He stomps over to the chaise lounge, away from any reflective surfaces, and collapses into it with his head in his hands. He doesn't notice his dad coming in, taking one look at him, and motioning for the girls to give them the last few minutes alone.

Burt settles himself next to his son, wanting to ruffle his hair in a comforting gesture but -- in the interests of self-preservation -- pulls his hands away from his face so that he can be hugged properly. "Hey. Hey, bud. You okay?"

The only response is a sniffle muffled against Burt's lapel.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you still want to go through with this, because no one on this entire planet thinks otherwise, so what exactly has got you so upset? You don't want red-rimmed eyes in your photos, so... Wanna stop crying and tell your old man about it?"

"Oh god _no_." Kurt pushes himself back into an upright sitting position and reaches for the hankerchief in his pocket. "How did you do this, dad?"

"Do what?"

"Get married? And _twice_?"

"Oh." Burt contemplates the question for a while. "Think about that again, kiddo. Is it really the getting married bit that you're antsy about?"

"Of course!"

"You wanna know exactly how I did this twice, Kurt? I got out there, then I saw what was waiting for me at the end of that seemingly long walk."

"... Your wife?"

"No." Burt catches a tear on the corner of Kurt's eye, trying to stop one of his own as he envisions both of his wedding days. "My future." He grips Kurt's shoulder. "The wedding is all ceremony, Kurt. What matters is that you want, with all your heart, what comes next."

Kurt stands up, much calmer now, and goes back to the vanity to do something about the puffiness of his eyes. "I do, Dad. Oh god. I really, really do."

"Not me you should be saying that to, bud."

"Haha." He sighs deeply. "I'll only ever get one wedding day, Dad. I just want it to be completely perfect."

"It already is, Kurt. And you know why? Allow me a moment of cliche here. It's perfect because it's Blaine you're marrying today. Everything else? Just details. At the end of the day, it's not gonna matter if Cooper missed a button on his jacket or if one of the sashes isn't securely taped to the pews. What you’ll remember, from today until death do you part, is who you’re choosing to make a lifetime commitment to and with, that you can’t run away from."

This brings another bout of tears to Kurt's eyes; he dabs at them with a sheet of tissue that he then balls up and throws at his father. "I love him. So, so, so much. I love Blaine with everything I am. How did I get this lucky?"

"Love moves in mysterious ways, son. Now, come on. Let's go get you hitched."

*******

As Burt had sagely predicted, Kurt remembers very little of the ceremony itself leading up to the vows. He recalls not hearing a thing beyond the excited rush of blood in his ears, the awe he could see in Blaine's gaze every time their eyes met, the love emanating from him in every trembling word of his vows... their first kiss as Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson, the cheers and whistles of their friends and family in the background.

When they part, Blaine brings Kurt's left hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, right over where the symbolic band of white gold now rests. "That's it, Hummel. You've done it. You're stuck with me forever. No escaping me now."

Kurt reaches up to gather his husband -- _husband!_ \-- into a tight embrace. "Yeah. Exactly the way I want it."

**Author's Note:**

> This is how the writing process of this drabble started:
> 
>  **Me:** "Escape. Hm. What do I constantly want to run away from..."  
>  **Blaine!muse:** *hovering in the background*  
>  **Me:** "Chores. CHORES. Okay. Tracy is 18, Andrew is 13, and they're awoken by the telltale sounds of Kurt gearing up for spring cleaning."  
>  **Blaine!muse:** "I have a better idea!"  
>  **Me:** "No, Blaine. You already hijacked my last three attempts at humour. Go sit in the corner."  
>  **Blaine!muse:** "But but but... :("  
>  **Me:** No.  >=(  
>  **Blaine!muse:** "I want a story about my wedding day!"  
>  **Blaine!muse:** *steals my laptop*
> 
>  
> 
> ... Sigh.


End file.
